New York Prep
by BeverlyHillsPrincess
Summary: It's winter time and New York City had never been hotter. Grab your favorite pair of Cashmere lined boots and join me as we explore the lives of the uber fabulous.breakups&hookups, scandel, naughty teens, and one mysteriosu blogger that' ready to spill


**Loosely based on the amazing Gossip Girl series by Cecily Von Zeiger. It's not going to be exactly like the GG series, but pretty close. I'm not telling you the couples, simply b/c that would be spoiling. Hope you decide to read.**

It's winter time and New York City has never been hotter. Grab your favorite pair of cashmere lined boots and join me as we explore the lives of the uber fabulous and privileged. Friendships will be tested, love will be lost and find, and just about everyone who's anyone will be crowded outside of the shopping malls to buy that new green Birkin bag. And one mysterious blogger is about to spill every single outrageous detail

**Mary Metzenger**: _Mary, Mary, Mary. _With her always pampered, luxurious, stick straight long light brown hair, giffaffe like legs, and glowing smile and attitude, Mary has involuntarily earned herself a place at the top of New York's Social status. _It Girl_ to be exact. And the fact that her family was the most wealthiest, known of all the city didn't help down her popularity. Every time she is in the room, all eyes turn and stare enviously. Who wouldn't? when those gorgeous, addicting green eyes hit people they instantly start a drooling session, both girls and guys. Girls envy her and boys lust her. On top of living in a high maintance Upper East Side apartment with her mom, sisters, dad, and brother, Mary's face was plastered numerous times all over newspapers, mags, and most importantly, school. Her life was simply a frenzy of wild parties and games, but it wouldn't hurt to find a little romance too, right? Will this Princess finally meet her Prince Charming? Will she actually have to _try_ this time?

**Brooke Davis:** Brooke was Mary's beautiful, witty, burnette childhood Best friend, and probably the most bitchiest and vainest person you would ever come across. Like her friends, she came from the type of family who didn't care what you did or who you were doing it with, as long as you didn't embarrass them, and continued to maintain good grades that were suitable enough for the Ivy League's. Which kind of explained the tons of privacy they had to get a hold of booze and whatever else. Aside from having a loaded Visa that never expires and a hunk- a- licous boyfriend that is sometimes loyal and sometimes not, Brooke is head cheerleader of the NY eagles, owns more Fendi bags than is countable, and has a booming fashion line. But life isn't always perfect for this teen heiress. Brooke is constantly sticking her finger down her throat, causing her to develop a life threatening illness called Bulimia. Not that she would ever admit it to it though.

**Haley Davis: ** 15 year old Haley is the younger cousin of Brooke Davis, and the somewhat nicer one as well because she isn't nearly as intimidating as Brooke herself. Although she might be related to the vixen she has yet to inherit Brooke's looks. In fact, Haley is the blonde, shy, timid, always- does- what- my-parents- say cousin, who occasionally goes by the name of tutorgirl, given to her by her classmates. She's not a party girl, nor does she take any kind of interest in fashion and boys. Instead she is rather tomboyish and never misses a Yankee game. Or so that's how it _was_ with her. That's how it was_ before_ Haley moved to New York City to live with her aunt and cousin, and quickly figured out that being _in_ is the only way to be. Now all Haley wants for Christmas is a boy toy, and she'll do anything to get it

**Lucas Scott:** Lucas is a blonde, brooding poet that always spends his free time writing sappy love poems for a certain someone on the steps of the met. He's not the hottest guy or the most wanted guy, but he doesn't have to be. Any guy who's sweet enough to write poems for his leading lady is automatically considered sexy

**Nathan Scott:** wouldn't you like to be surprised??

--

**Okay guys, that's it for now. I think I wrote to much already. Wouldn't want to spoil anything now would I. don't ask me what couples will end up together in the end b/c I will not tell you. it's a mystery. Kay? I also wanted to remind you that they will be some minor characters making appearances in this fic. Peyton and Rachel will not be.**

**xx**


End file.
